Patético
by HannahHell
Summary: "Isso era patético. Estava parecendo uma garotinha de colegial apaixonada."


Ele chegou em casa, tirou os sapatos e andou até a sala, largando-se preguiçosamente no sofá. Deu um profundo suspiro enquanto espreguiçava e se acomodava no móvel.

Quem o visse não o reconheceria; seus cabelos negros estavam despenteados e completamente bagunçados, seus olhos estavam fundos e semi-cerrados de tão cansado que estava. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo seu estômago roncava pedindo comida, mas ele não queria se levantar.

Olhou para a mesa de centro e viu seu celular lá; esquecera o equipamento naquele dia e teve de usar o telefone do seu agente.

Suas mãos começaram a coçar ao lembrar-se que não havia a visto ainda. Mas não era para menos: Kyoko estava numa locação para gravar os últimos episódios do Drama Box-R.

Mas mesmo assim queria ligar para ela. Fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia a sua voz...

_Na verdade fazia apenas um dia._

Tanto tempo que não comia a comida que ela insistia em preparar sempre que o Yashiro dava um jeitinho de convencê-la a ir ao seu apartamento...

_Era mentira, pois ela deixara vários pratos pré-preparados e o último que ele comera foi no almoço._

Queria tanto ver seu sorriso, alias era disso que ele mais sentia falta, olhar nos seus olhos e sorrir simplesmente por que ela sorria.

_Se esquecendo completamente que o fundo de tela do seu celular era uma foto dela dando um de seus sorrisos inocentes e de verdadeira felicidade._

Isso já era demais, ele tinha de pelo menos ligar, perguntar como foi o dia dela e ouvi-la falando. Sim, pois ele era o senpai dela e não havia nenhum problema em ligar para ela. Ela com certeza ficaria muito feliz também em receber a ligação dele.

_Ou pelo menos era isso que ele dizia a si mesmo enquanto discava._

Colocou o aparelho no seu ouvido, sentindo-se completamente desperto, com a ansiedade de ouvi-la correndo por suas veias.

_Isso era patético. Estava parecendo uma garotinha de colegial apaixonada._

"**Oi, aqui é a Kyoko! Nesse momento eu devo estar ocupada ou não ouvi o telefone tocar... Er... Deixe sua mensagem e... Biiiiip" **como era de se esperar até na gravação para sua caixa de mensagem ela se enrolava.

O moreno abriu a boca, mas nada saiu; o que ele diria? Ele não poderia simplesmente falar "Oi Mogami-san, te liguei para saber como estão as coisas, e por que eu estava morrendo de saudades, então me liga de volta para que eu possa ouvir sua voz e conseguir dormir sem sentir essa buraco que fica no meu coração quando fico sem te ver".

_Não. Definitivamente Tsuruga Ren não falaria algo assim._

-Boa Noite Mogami-san – ele parou mais um pouco – Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí. Boa sorte – ouviu o barulho da linha cair e o famoso 'tu tu tu tu...'.

Ele suspirou ao perceber o quão patético estava, sorriu apenas por ouvir a gravação da caixa postal. E o pior, ligou novamente apenas para ouvir isso de novo... E mais uma vez... Sempre desligando antes do 'bip'.

_Patético._

E isso só fazia ele perceber que precisava ouvir mais a voz dela. Àquela altura já havia decorado a gravação. Queria tanto ouvir a voz dela, queria tanto que ela dissesse "Boa Noite, Tsuruga-san" e então ele a imaginaria sorrindo e conseguiria dormir com essa imagem em mente.

Mas tudo que conseguiu foi apenas a mesma frase seguida do mesmo 'Bip'. Fechou o aparelho com força e o jogou na mesa.

Isso já estava indo longe demais, não conseguia mais ficar um ou dois dias sem sentir falta dela. E o pior estava de uma maneira que parecia séculos que não a via...

_E não malditas quarenta horas._

Passou as mãos no rosto e depois as levou aos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais enquanto tentava pensar nas cenas que teria de encenar no dia seguinte, ou em quais perguntas os repórteres fariam na entrevista coletiva do novo drama que estrelaria. Talvez quem sabe... Como ela ficaria contente em saber que ele foi indicado ao prêmio de melhor ator por sua atuação como Katsuki.

_E mais uma vez, pensando nela._

Sentou-se e ligou a televisão; estava passando a reprise do episódio piloto de Dark Moon, o Drama em que ele e Kyoko contracenaram.

_Mude de canal._

Foi o que ele fez, no lugar estava passando o comercial do refrigerante Kyurara, Kyoko e sua melhor amiga Kanae Kotonami estrelavam ele. Mudou novamente de canal e deparou-se com a um episódio de Box-R, Kyoko era a vilã, a temível Natsu e neste momento o foco da câmera estava bem na cara dela, bem numa cena em que a garota estava seduzindo o namorado de uma novata na frente da pobre garota. Ela estava tão linda fazendo esse sorriso sexy que prendeu a visão do moreno por alguns segundos.

_Ela não é a Kyoko. É a Natsu e, se você não percebeu, ela está dando em cima de outro homem!_

Mudou novamente de canal, dessa vez passava um filme, um filme sobre um homem que se apaixona por uma garota dez anos mais nova, mas a televisão fora desligada antes que ele descobrisse mais sobre a história.

_Isso já é perseguição!_

Ele sorriu e se levantou indo para seu quarto, quase rindo ao imaginar a cara da sua kohai quando ela descobrisse que ele não jantou.

Com certeza ela começaria a gritar e dar-lhe uma bela bronca, colocaria as mãos nos quadris e lhe daria um olhar repreendedor.

Deitou na sua cama que faria uma King Size sentir-se uma cama de solteiro e fechou os olhos ainda imaginando a bronca que ela daria e como ele iria querer começar a rir, embora permanecesse sério, e sem perceber acabou dormindo.

Acabou por não ouvir o seu celular tocando - a música que toca no filme Cinderella da Disney, na cena do baile; uma música que ele baixou especialmente para ser o toque de quando ela ligasse.

"**Você ligou para Tsuruga Ren. Devo estar ocupado no momento. Deixe sua mensagem e logo retornarei a ligação... Biiip".**

Kyoko respirou fundo; tinha acabado de chegar no hotel e começou a ouvir suas mensagens, depois de ver que tinha dez ligações perdidas.

-Tsuruga-san? Foi tudo tão bem que o diretor não me mandou refazer nenhuma cena, você acredita? – ela sorriu animadamente, mal contendo um pequeno gritinho de alegria – É bom você ter jantado! – ela parou e respirou fundo – Espero que tudo esteja bem... Boa noite para você também, Tsuruga-san – terminou sorrindo e ouviu a linha cair.

Colocou o celular na cabeceira da cama e foi se arrumar para dormir; amanhã seria o último dia de filmagens e estava muito animada.


End file.
